fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Candies
Candies Candies,or Candy,is a rare and trap element.It requires 625 diamonds to be unlocked.Candy is a long range element that snipes targets afar.Although being a bit slower than Light,the projectiles are hard to be destroyed by Almighty Push(Sans element). Spells Sweet Revenge User scatters candies that are poisoned with cyanide.Each will follow the nearest opponent,damaging and poisoning them. -->The user gets submerged in candies with cyanide filling.After a second,these candies are scattered everywhere.There are 15 candies scampered.These candies can last for up to 12 seconds.Once a player goes near the caster or near a candy,they will be poisoned and damaged as they are hit by the poisonous projectiles.The damage can be 120 ~ 280 and poison damage starts at 99.This is a close range spell with a 11 second cooldown. *''Consumes 300 mana and costs 420 shards'' *'Note : '''If you get too close to the caster,all candies will target you and the user can get a free kill. *'Tip : Vine your opponent so you can get a free kill <3 '''Mint Candy User shoots a large candy that leaves a fresh minty trail that burn opponents who come in contact with it. -->This is a projectile spell with an 8 second cooldown.The user shoots a blue candy that leaves a fresh trail of mint that is capable of burning opponents.Burn damage starts at 10(doesn't worsen if resisted staying)and the projectile deals 245 ~ 360 damage.The projectile leaves a blue mint patch in its wake,which lasts for 7 seconds.Anyone who comes in contact with it are stunned and burned.Whole damage output depends on the distance. *''Consumes 280 mana and costs 560 shards'' *'Tip : '''Use trap spells such as Vine Trap or Necromantic Ability to have a better chance of capturing the target. '''Bubblegum Trap' User traps a player inside a bubblegum that will make them float and pop, dealing high damage and temporary speed reduction. -->The user traps a nearby player inside a bubblegum and sends them to the air for 3 seconds.The bubblegum pops,dealing 140 ~ 380 damage to the opponent.It will also deal 50 damage to opponents near the explosion.The opponent falls down with -20 speed for them.This can only be recovered once the target used a healing spell.This is a contact spell with a 10 second cooldown. *''Consumes 300 mana and costs 780 shards'' Wiggly Jelly ' ''User plants a jelly that will temporarily trap the opponent who accidentally step on it.The jelly can be destroyed when projectiles are shot at it. -->The user plants a teenie tiny purple jelly onto the area they are standing at.It will not disappear,unlike other trap spells.If a player accidentally steps on the jelly,it will turn huge.Large enough to encase the opponent.The target cant use spells,turn around,nor move.The jelly will last for 10 seconds and can be destroyed by projectiles since it has 500 hp.The opponent can be damaged fully inside the jelly.Beams dont damage the wiggly trap and instead penetrate through(except for Holobeam),damaging the opponent.This trap spell has a 13 second cooldown. *''Consumes 500 mana and costs 900 shards.'' '''Bittersweet Revenge User charges a butterscotch filled with arsenic.A player who gets it will take a high amount of damage and Spell Poisoning. -->This ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown.The user creates a butterscotch being charged in the mid air.The projectile has an arsenic filling.The butterscotch does not have an explosion,however.It can only affect one player,similar to Water Dragon.The butterscotch deals 360 ~ 675 damage.Spell Poisoning is a debuff where the opponent's spells heal the opponent instead of damaging them.Although half of the spell's damage can only heal,it can still be a dangerous debuff as you benefit the opponent instead of harming them.The debuff lasts for 13 seconds and deals 20 damage as an aftermath. *''Consumes 1000 mana and 1200 shards.''